Bird in a Cage
by HaldirAragorn
Summary: Calendiel, a silvan elf, becomes part of the Fellowship at Rivendell. The story follows her adventures, as she rescues Boromir at Amon Hen, and comes to realize she's falling for him.
1. Amon Hen

**CHAPTER 1**

The Horn of Gondor: its voice was said to never go unheeded if sounded in need within the realm of Gondor of old.

And yet Boromir, overwhelmed by Uruk-hai warriors at the foot of Amon Hen, saw no end to their numbers. They kept coming relentlessly. We fought valiantly to safeguard the hobbits, Merry and Pippin, from capture and from our own annihilation.

"Get behind me!" Boromir shouted at me. I knew why. He was trying to protect me, as usual, even though I had some experience with a sword and he knew it. It was because I was a female, in need of protection. He'd already made me take his shield, despite my objection. I found it ungainly and difficult to fight with, but he'd insisted, and there was no time to argue. Swarms of Uruks came at us from all sides. He hacked away tirelessly and expertly, while I watched his back with my own sword, the hobbits cowering behind both of us while we awaited help.

* * *

I'd met Boromir in Rivendell months prior, at the secret council called by Lord Elrond. We both swore our services to Frodo Baggins, the Ringbearer, on the quest to destroy the Ring of Power, along with several others: the hobbits, Merry, Pippin, and Sam; Gimli son of Gloin, whose father had accompanied Bilbo Baggins all those years ago and defeated the dreadful dragon Smaug; Gandalf the Grey, the wise wizard and unsaid leader of the Fellowship; Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil and the most amazingly talented archer I'd ever seen; and my dear friend Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to throne of Gondor, and one of the most honorable men I know.

But throughout our journey and battles which ensued, I was drawn to Boromir. His green eyes and fair hair tried to betray his masculinity, but his broad frame made one think twice. He was brave and strong and noble, though we could all tell the Ring held sway over him. But I could understand the tough position he was in.

His father, Denethor, was acting Steward of the throne of Gondor, as his father had been before him, ever since the absence of the rightful king, Isildur. Denethor looked to his eldest and favorite son to help restore the failing kingdom and set things right, his people losing hope. Whenever he'd speak candidly with me, softly in the cool nights by the fire while most of the others slept, I could see the weight on his shoulders. It was in his eyes, and the way he would talk about his beloved White City, the Tower of Ecthelion glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in a morning breeze. I was soon sure I was in love with this man. I would've followed him into the very fires of Mount Doom.

And the day he tried to take the Ring from Frodo, the day of the breaking of the Fellowship, was also the day I almost lost him.

* * *

"Stay back!" Boromir insisted when I got a little too cavalier for his liking, striking down an Uruk-hai carrying a crude excuse for a sword as he approached Boromir's left flank. We fought off wave after wave, until a sharp whistle of an arrow rang out through the trees, and an Uruk with a massive bow appeared, a white handprint painted on his face. Before I had realized what was going on, Boromir recoiled with a savage arrow embedded in his chest.

"No!" I screamed, rushing to him as Merry and Pippin looked on in horror. He wore an expression I can only define as disbelief, as he didn't give up the fight and kept on trying to protect the hobbits and me. Another whistle, but this time I was able to deflect it at the last minute with the shield. Boromir fell to his knees, evidently tired and gasping for breath. Merry and Pippin, seeing the hopelessness of the situation, made a final charge at the orcs closing in on them. They were easily overtaken and swept off into the rabble. Things were not going well. Now that they thought they had what they needed, the remaining orcs passed us by, leaving us to be finished off by the leader.

I stood defiantly between Boromir and the huge Uruk-hai, sword and shield in hand. He towered over me, nocking another arrow a mere 5 paces away.

"Run, Calendiel," Boromir begged from behind me.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Then you shall die as well, she-elf!" The Uruk growled, drawing his bow. _Thoom!_ Out of nowhere, a dark blur rushed the orc, causing the arrow to fly off harmlessly somewhere. Aragorn swung at him, but the Orc countered and hit Aragorn in the face with the hilt of his sword, knocking him back and dazing him a bit. As he got up, the Uruk flung a shield at him, pinning him by the neck to a tree. He was able to free himself just in time as the Orc took a swing at his head. Aragorn struck back, and managed to completely chop off his right arm and run him through the gut. The Uruk-hai merely snarled and tauntingly pulled the sword in deeper. Fed up with this fight, Aragorn dislodged his blade and swung hard at his neck, beheading the leader and thus ending the battle.

He sighed and staggered over to where I cradled Boromir in my arms. Legolas sprinted into the clearing, Gimli trailing behind.

"They took the hobbits," Boromir said with a shiver, "I've failed them. I failed all of you."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely." Aragorn surveyed his wound. "Now don't speak." I watched his face as he examined him, looking for signs. The diagnosis didn't look good.

Aragorn raised his eyes to meet mine. "He needs elvish medicine. Even if I can successfully rid him of the arrow, it's likely poisoned."

"We're two days from Lórien! Can we make it in time?" I asked, fearfully concerned.

"He's strong so it's possible, though we would surely lose the hobbits if we took the time to travel back upriver."

"I'll go. I will take him. You three go after Merry and Pippin," I decided.

"No, Calendiel, I cannot ask this of you. I'll take him, you'll be safer with Legolas and Gimli," Aragorn tried to convince me.

"You're not asking, I'm insisting. And who knows what resistance you will encounter trying to rescue them. They'll need your sword. I'll keep Boromir safe." He seemed unable to compete with my logic, and finally nodded.

Legolas and Gimli lashed together a litter while Aragorn and I attempted to remove the arrow from Boromir's chest. It seemed largely successful, as Aragorn was confident it hadn't struck any major organs or arteries. I assured him I would be able to make a dressing on my own, thinking they should probably be on their way. He agreed, and drew me into a long goodbye embrace. "Don't forget to use athelas whenever you change the bandage. And...take care of yourself, my friend. 'Til we meet again. Namárië."

"Na lû e-govaned vîn, Aragorn. Namárië." I also said my farewells to Legolas and Gimli, before they all set off at a trot, chasing the trail the Uruk-hai had left behind. When the forest had grown silent again, I turned my attention back to my dear Boromir, kneeling beside him.

"You should have gone with them," he said, downtrodden. "I've caused enough harm. I dissolved the Fellowship with my lust for power."

"No, Boromir. Don't think like that." I softly stroked his cheek with my thumb and brushed a bit of his messy hair from his eyes. "It'll all turn out alright in the end. Trust me. Now I need to apply a bandage, so I'll have to remove some clothing." He sighed and nodded reluctantly. Ever so gently, I unhooked his outer garments and armor. Removing the maille shirt proved most difficult, and he kept inhaling sharply with every movement. "I'm sorry," I said, "I'm trying not to hurt you."

"It's alright," he replied softly with a wince once he was free of his chainmaille. I toiled at untying his last shiny burgundy tunic, anxious about what the puncture wound would look like. When at last the shirt was folded back I had to stifle a small gasp. Not only because the arrow wound looked ghastly and drenched with blood, but also because the rest of him looked...quite good. He had that strong, rugged quality that most male elves I knew lacked. I tenderly washed away blood with cloth fragments Legolas had collected for me. I could feel Boromir's eyes upon me while I worked, and finally chanced a fleeting look at him. He met my gaze, and I thought he might have noticed my enjoyment of being so close to him. "Thank you," he said in barely a whisper and with a look in his eyes I'd never before seen, "for saving my life."

My face flushed reflexively, and I averted my eyes. "You're welcome. It was the least I could do. You've saved mine on many occasions already. You always watched out for me. Now it's my turn." I kept wiping blood, until he clasped his hand to mine and held it to his chest. I looked up at him again, waiting for him to speak, but his expression changed and he released my hand.

I heard it, too. Something was slowly meandering through the woods. "A horse!" I jumped up and rushed off in the direction of the noise. There, munching on some grass in a clearing, was none other than Bill the Pony, whom Aragorn and Sam had set free before we entered Moria. He seemed happy to see a familiar face, trotting over to me. I gave his muzzle a rub and led him back to Boromir.

"Is that Bill?" He asked, astonished at our stroke of good fortune.

"It is indeed! At last, a lucky break." I tied him to a tree near us, and finished up with Boromir's bandage and redressed him. "We should be going if we're to cover any kind of ground today. We shouldn't both ride, I'm not sure Bill can carry both of us." He agreed, and I helped him up onto the horse's back. He of course had no saddle or reins, which made it difficult for Boromir to stay upright. He was already weakened considerably, and fell off once and nearly a second time before I decided to chance it and ride double. I leapt up behind him and was able to use one arm to hold him up while grabbing some mane with the other. It was still slow-going. I didn't want to push the pony too hard, with both of us riding. Still, it was faster than dragging him all the way to Lothlórien myself.

As the sky began to darken, we stopped for the night beneath an outcropping of rock which created an overhanging nook. After helping him down from the horse and laying him against a rock, I built a fire and set up camp. We ate a bit of lembas bread and a few slices of cured meat, then rested by the fire. He'd taken on a slight pallor during the day's ride, and was covered in sweat. I wiped it away from his forehead and asked how he was feeling.

"Cold," he said with a shiver. I nestled close to him to share my warmth, and wrapped us in a blanket.

"Any better?" I asked, tossing an arm around his shoulders.

"Y-yes." He glanced at me then, still shivering a bit, but a weak grin had appeared on his face. I loved when he smiled. And yet I blushed, guessing what he was grinning about. "I finally get you alone out here in the wild, and I'm too weak and wounded to do anything about it."

I giggled and hid my face in his shoulder. "Boromir…" I peeked up at him.

"I'm glad to be here with you, Calendiel, though I wish it was under better circumstances. But no matter what else happens...If I don't make it, I want—" I held a finger to his lips.

"No. There'll be none of that, you'll be alright. I'm going to get you to Lórien. You'll be safe there." I looked in his green eyes, lost in thought. He moved closer, wincing, but ignored the pain enough to press his lips to mine. I melted into him, brought my hand up to his bristly chin, and eagerly kissed him back. When he at last reluctantly pulled away, he was smiling faintly, his eyes half-closed.

"Now sleep, my dear Boromir. Rest. We've yet a ways to go tomorrow." I sat up a little against the rock, to put my arm around his shoulders and lay his head on my breast.


	2. Lorien

**CHAPTER 2**

I didn't sleep very much at all that night, listening to him breathing. It grew shallower and more laboured as dawn approached. When I woke him at daybreak, he was pale as death and cold to the touch. It was more of a struggle getting him on the horse this time around, as he could barely walk at all now. I finally accomplished the task by getting Bill to kneel down so I could hoist Boromir up onto his back. I hopped up behind him again, wrapping an arm tightly around him.

We reached the borders of Lórien late that day, though the shadows had only just begun to grow long. I had pushed Bill harder than yesterday, as Boromir's condition had worsened and I began to fear the worst. He fitfully drifted in and out of consciousness. Then I heard a whistle, followed by the distinct sound of bows being drawn.

"Stop right there!" A familiar voice called out, slowly, unaccustomed to using the common tongue. Pulling back on Bill's mane, I brought him to a halt. I leaned my head around Boromir so the owner of the voice could see me and I him. "Calendiel?"

"Haldir! Na vedui. Boe de nestad." He nodded his blonde head, bedecked in the traditional braids of elf men, and led the pony into the heart of Caras Galadhon, leaving most of his company at the border post. With someone else leading Bill, I was free to use both arms to support Boromir, who still clung to life. I had always admired his strength, and now I was especially glad he possessed it. Lesser men would likely not have lasted. Haldir, whom I had known for a great many years, talked with me as we made our way through the darkening forest.

"How was he wounded?" he asked in elvish.

"We were attacked by a band of Uruk-hai at Amon Hen. He fought bravely to protect two of the halflings against overwhelming odds."

"Ah, Calendiel...ever the admirer of great deeds and strong Men. But do not forget you're an elf." I picked up on that hint of arrogance Haldir was so famous for.

"And what difference does that make?" I snapped at him, more harshly than I had meant to.

"I only wished to remind you…" he began with his head hung low, "I know I am but a marchwarden of Lórien, but I am elfkind, like you, and I feel more deeply than any of the Men you travel with. Do you not remember what I said that night by the fountain?"

"I remember, Haldir. I…just don't want to be tied down, even as much as I love this place. I need to see what stories Middle-Earth holds."

"You always did love to get yourself into trouble…" He cocked a sideways grin, and I met him with one of my own.

Boromir shifted and I had to grip him tighter to keep him from falling. I tucked the hair behind his ears once I noticed it all hanging in his face. Haldir let out a long sigh.

* * *

We finally reached the giant mallorn trees where the elves of Lórien dwelt. Haldir called someone over, alerting him to the situation. Several elves helped get Boromir down from the pony, and carried him off for medical attention. I started to follow behind them, but abruptly turned back to where Haldir stood dejectedly.

"Hannon le," I said, gently kissing his cheek. His steel blue eyes shone with a glimmer of hope as I dashed after Boromir.

* * *

For a day and a night I sat at Boromir's bedside. He lay with his chest uncovered, easing the monitoring of his poisoned wound for his caretakers. I continuously watched his chest rise and fall, anxiously waiting for him to open his eyes. It was somewhat mesmerizing.

"You once looked at me the way you do him." Haldir said, appearing in the doorway and rakishly leaning against the wall. The morning sun streamed down on him and he seemed to glow in his silver grey field garb. He was quite beautiful. Not as tall and lithe as most other elves, he was built a little more broad. I judged he was the same height as Boromir.

"Haldir… You will always hold a special place in my heart. You know that." His resulting smile was full of gloom.

"I've come to say goodbye."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I've received marching orders from Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond. I'll be leaving soon for the fortress of Helm's Deep to fight with the Rohirrim there. There's been talk of an army from Mordor with its sights set on Théoden's people, so we're sending our own. I'm to lead them into battle."

My mouth went dry as I heard his words. "Haldir… Don't go."

"I must, Calendiel."

"But I've fought these new creatures, these Uruk-hai before. They're what put Boromir in that bed! They're not a rabble of mindless orcs, just as likely to fight amongst themselves as their intended enemy. They were bred for a single purpose: to level anyone standing in their way. Please, Haldir, I have a terrible feeling about this." I gripped his arms without thinking, as if holding him back.

"As do I. Yet I have no choice. They've called on the old allegiances. Aragorn, Legolas, and the dwarf are there as well. I must go," he said, and pulled me to him, wrapping me in his arms. I rested my head against his shoulder and stood there for quite some time.

"Promise me, Haldir: Be careful. Stay close to Aragorn, you two can watch out for each other."

"I promise I'll be careful," he said, releasing me and looking in my eyes. He smirked and said, " _Someone_ has to bring some class to those horse-loving farmers…" I gave him a half-hearted smile as he kissed the top of my head, then he turned away and left me standing pensively alone in the doorway.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Boromir stirring in his sleep, which called my attention back to him. I sat beside him on the bed, carefully peeling back his wrappings to take a look at his wound. It looked leagues better than it had when we'd arrived. The galadhrim healers did good work. I touched his forehead with the back of my wrist and found that his fever had broken. Once again, I slowly brushed some bits of hair from his face, letting my fingers linger. It was a simple joy.

Inhaling deeply, he opened his green eyes and, when he found my face, smiled weakly but warmly.

"Boromir!" I grinned at him and threw my arms around his neck, "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"All thanks to you," he said earnestly. "I'm forever in your debt."

"Be careful, I might hold you to that," I said, smirking while stroking his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, weak, and sore, but alive."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. You heal quickly, Boromir. Here, drink some water while I bring you something to eat."


	3. The Mirror

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Haldir was fighting nasty orcs and towering Uruk-hai on a high wall, the sky shrouded in shadow. Swords flashed all around him. Elves and orcs lay dead at his feet. He recoiled from a cut to his left side, turning away from an Uruk with a battle axe. He fell to the ground, the axe buried deep in his back._

My own scream woke me. I jolted upright in my bed, beads of sweat rolling down my forehead. It had been three days since Haldir and his unit of elves had left for Rohan.

Boromir rushed in, evidently having been woken up as well. He was still shirtless. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He saw me in the gloom sitting up straight as a board breathing heavily, and sat himself beside me.

"I just… I had a terrible dream," I said, my voice quivering.

"Shh… It was just a dream." He held me soothingly in his arms, stroking my golden hair. He felt warm and safe, but I could not shake my fears. He stayed with me in the dark until I stopped trembling and I assured him I was alright.

After he'd gone back to his neighboring room and I heard him drifting back to sleep, I threw a diaphanous robe over my bedclothes and slipped quietly outside, making my way to the mirror. It was in a grassy alcove that always seemed to be lit by moonlight, even when there was no moon. Lady Galadriel was already there, as if waiting for me.

"You have seen it too," she said. I nodded. "I fear I have sent them to their deaths."

"Can I save him? Can these visions be changed?"

"Haldir? Perhaps. But Boromir would not stay behind while you ride into battle, and he is not yet strong enough to fight alongside you."

"I know. But I must. I cannot stay here and do nothing when I have this one chance to save him."

"Then go. I will have a steed ready for you at dawn. And may the light of the Eldar protect you all."

"Thank you, my lady. Namárië."

* * *

Before the sun had cast its first golden rays through the misty trees, I had risen and prepared to ride. I'd packed all my things and bathed, readied the horse and gathered more water and waybread. The only thing left to do was tell Boromir of my intentions. I let out a long sigh and entered his room. He was still sleeping peacefully. I stood for a moment watching his chest rise and fall, uncovered and gloriously chiseled. I had selfishly enjoyed the past several days of him sparingly wearing shirts. I considered just kissing him as he slept and sneaking away, but I wasn't sure I'd ever see him again. I reluctantly sat down next to him, placing my hand upon his shoulder. When he opened his eyes and saw me his face brightened, but then he noticed my traveling clothes and the expression I wore, and the smile faded.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I must go to Helm's Deep in Rohan, where Aragorn prepares for battle against Mordor, and a dear friend of mine marches to his doom. I have to help."

"Is this about last night?"

I nodded. "Galadriel confirmed my fears."

He looked distraught, but flipped the sheets off. "I'm coming too."

"You're not yet in the condition to fight. I fear for your safety."

"It's not up for a discussion. I go where you go. If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," he said commandingly.

I grinned. I knew he'd never have let me leave him behind. "You are strictly forbidden to die, do you hear me? There will be none of that. I didn't just save your life only to have you willingly part with it again." He laughed at me, then got out of bed to dress himself and don his armor again.

I waited for him by the mount Galadriel had promised me, a swift grey stallion named Celebrin that was anxious to get going. As Boromir finished getting ready, Lady Galadriel came to see me off, bearing a gift. She offered up a shining sword in both hands, gracefully curved and decorated with golden leaves and swirling silver vines.

"Berimel: Long may it protect you... and those you love," she said, handing me the sword while eyeing Boromir as he caught up to us.

"I am most grateful for your care and hospitality, my Lady." He bowed before her as I nimbly leapt up onto the back of the horse.

"You are welcome, master Boromir. Now go, you haven't much time. Go, as my thoughts go with you." He obliged, and climbed up behind me on the horse, holding onto my waist once he was seated. I snapped the reins and we started off through the brightening wood.

* * *

It was a solid two days' ride to Helm's Deep, since we had to go around Fangorn Forest. No one went there anymore, not even elvenfolk. Haldir and his company would take longer on foot, but they still had a 3-day head start on us. I hoped we weren't too late.

"You don't need to squeeze me so hard, darling, I'm not going to fall off," I said as Celebrin trotted along.

"I'm sorry, the scent of your hair is quite intoxicating. I got a little carried away," he said, loosening his grip on me. "Is that...lavender?"

I smiled. He'd noticed. "It _is_ lavender, actually. You like it?"

"I do." He adjusted his arms again, pulling me closer against him. I couldn't help but snuggle up to him. He took it as a signal and nuzzled my pointed ear with his nose. "Calendiel," he whispered, "you are beautiful."

My face flushed and I countered with, "Boromir, you are bold."

"Is that so bad?"

"No. If I must be honest, I've been rather enjoying this time we've had alone lately."

"As have I." He gently kissed my cheekbone. "I only wish it were something more pleasant than war we ride to."

"Me too."

We rode on until it was too dark to see anything, even with my elf eyes, but eventually had to stop for the night to let the horse rest. We broke camp within sight of the southern edge of Fangorn, among a few smaller trees that seemed to stray from the wood. We made no fire, as there would surely be scouts about, and they may or may not be friendly. After a quick bite we laid ourselves down for a bit of sleep. It was colder than it should have been that night, and without a fire I quickly began to shiver. I eventually got fed up and decided I would get no rest like that. "Boromir?"

"Hm?"

"I'm cold. Can I sleep closer to you?"

"Please do." I rolled over next to him, and he pulled me onto him, wrapping me in his cloak and his arms. I rested my head on his chest and sighed contentedly, finally warm.

* * *

We started back on the trail after only four hours or so of sleep, Boromir sitting behind me again. He was surprisingly talkative for so early in the morning.

"So tell me more about this friend of yours who is the reason for this mission," he asked, a little too nonchalantly.

"Oh, Haldir?"

"It's Haldir? The elven guard who led us into Lórien?"

"Yes, that's him. I've known him for quite a long time. We grew up together, you could say. He's very dear to me, though I'm sure the scale tips in his favor."

"Are you saying I have a rival for your affections?" He asked, tightening his arms around me.

I laughed. "He would have you think that, but… Haldir is in love with the idea of me, someone I'm not, and never wanted to be."

"And who would that be?"

"A pretty little bird in a cage, unaware of the outside world and the beauty it holds."

"I cannot picture you as such. You have too strong a spirit." That made me smile, and I much desired to kiss him again, but riding with my back to him made it impossible.


	4. The Battle of Helm's Deep

**CHAPTER 4**

When at last we reached the cleft in the mountains where the ancient hold was situated, the sun had already set and the sky threatened rain. It was set in a large valley, almost entirely surrounded by the Ered Nimrais. As we drew closer to the walls and the long causeway leading to the main gate, I could make out armed men already waiting up on the Deeping Wall. The firelight glinting off their matching shiny armor suggested Haldir had already arrived. Galloping up the ramp, we heard a horn sound, and the gate was opened enough to let our horse through. Aragorn, followed closely by Legolas and Gimli, met us soon after we dismounted.

"What a surprise this is! I wouldn't have thought to see you up and ready for battle just yet, Boromir." Aragorn fiercely hugged him, obviously glad to see him alive and well, while Legolas did the same to me. Boromir let out an audible flinch, having been squeezed a little too tightly.

"Really he should still be resting," I said, concerned, "but I had to come and help, and he would not allow me to go alone." I cast a glance full of admiration in Boromir's direction. Aragorn now stood in front of me, his face softened from its previous excitement and his eyes shining.

"As pleased as I am to see you," he began, pulling me tightly to him, "I'm afraid you may not have come at the best time. An army marches this way, and I worry it might not be a battle easily won."

"That is why we have come." I gravely tugged him aside. "I foresaw the destruction of the elves here who have offered their swords, as did Lady Galadriel. They will die before the sun rises. I know I cannot defend them all, but perhaps I can save one."

He furrowed his brow and gave me a knowing glance. "Haldir. He's up on the wall with his archers."

"Thank you," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "And Aragorn…" I said, looking up into his beautiful sea-blue eyes surrounded by wet swirls of brown hair, "Be careful. I can't lose you either."

As I gently kissed his cheek, he said, "Don't worry about me. Your attention will already be spread too thin, I fear. Do not forget to watch out for yourself as well, Calendiel." I offered him a nervous smile, and rejoined Boromir, who talked with Legolas and Gimli on the fate of the hobbits. I learned they had escaped the Uruk-hai on their own, and joined up with the treefolk in Fangorn Forest. For now, they were safe.

Legolas showed Boromir and me the way up to where Haldir was watching the horizon through the mist and fog. Legolas stepped aside when we reached Haldir, who looked stunning in his crimson cloak and shining gold armor. When he realized who followed behind Legolas, his face became a mixture of joy and dread. And yet he rushed over and pressed himself to me, kissing my left temple. Then he saw Boromir standing behind me looking noticeably uncomfortable, and let me go. "My dear Calendiel, what are you doing here? This is no place for you, please, you must join the womenfolk in the Glittering Caves below. It's not safe for you up here."

There was a clap of thunder, and it began to rain. "No, Haldir. I didn't come all this way to cower in a cave. I'm here to fight beside you." He sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with me.

"Alright, but stay right with me, and don't go looking for a fight. Let them come to you."

"As you wish."

A terrible horn sounded somewhere in the night. We peered out over the valley and could just make out the front lines of an approaching army. Nervous whispers abounded like lightning through the clouds.

"Tangado a chadad!" Haldir shouted orders to his archers. They each nocked an arrow, waiting.

Boromir took my hand as I looked out over the parapet at our impending doom. The army had stopped advancing, and were taunting us all by hitting their swords against their shields. I looked at Boromir and saw no fear in his eyes. He was brave. There was only concern. For me. "I'll be right beside you, always," he reassured me, squeezing my hand.

I realized then I had been wearing my trepidation on the outside, and he had taken note. "Thank you, Boromir. I've never actually been in a battle this big before. I'm honestly a bit...scared."

"Only a fool is fearless on the eve of battle. But stay close, we can watch out for each other. And also for _him_ , of course."

Haldir gave another order. "Hado i philinn!" His archers released a volley of arrows into the Uruk-hai, felling many of them towards the front lines. "Hado ribed!" They began to fire at will, as the army rushed towards the wall. Waiting now was the worst part, since Boromir and I didn't have bows. I watched as Haldir drew his, taking careful aim. Archers always looked so fetching to me right before they released their arrows, and Haldir was no different as I watched him. He had always been so good with both a bow and sword. _But he would not be good enough_ , I thought.

Off in the distance I heard Aragorn's voice, yelling "Pendraith!" Haldir then echoed him to the elves closer to us, warning them of the ladders the Uruks were hoisting with ropes to scale the wall. I witnessed Legolas down the line shoot an arrow through one of the ropes, causing the giant ladder to go plummeting back to the ground, along with its screaming orcs clinging for dear life. A shorter ladder was being lifted close to where we stood.

"Get ready!" Boromir said.

I drew Berimel from its sheath as the siege ladders fell towards the wall. I suddenly noticed my hands were shaking, and looked to Boromir, who stood steadfast watching and waiting. I knew he had seen many battles, Captain of Gondor that he was. Now more than ever I saw him as I truly believed him to be: a hero, brave and noble. But there was also something I hadn't realized until that very moment. Something he should know in case I didn't make it through the night. "Boromir, if anything happens to me, I want you to know that I—" The loud clang of the ladder hitting against the wall snapped me into action and I didn't finish my sentence.

Uruk-hai poured from the ladder, swinging their cruel swords at the first enemies they saw. Boromir and I were among them. I blocked one, pirouetted, and slashed at his unguarded right armpit. He screamed and went down, and as he fell I stabbed him through the throat to finish him off. I checked on Boromir, and then Haldir, who both were slashing through crowds of enemies, but seemed to be doing okay. Another one came at me, swinging high overhead. I easily parried low to the left, and swung around to slice at his back. As I did so, however, I caught another's attention, and had to readjust my balance to block his blade. I didn't get it quite right, so as I blocked, I was knocked back from the sheer force of his swing. Stumbling backwards, I managed to catch myself before I fell over completely, but I was completely vulnerable and open to his next thrust. He prepared for a strong swing as I tried to get my sword up in time. I realized I would not be fast enough. My eyes grew wide in realization, and the Uruk-hai growled. Then his head suddenly tumbled loose from his body, his helmet flying off and smashing into the back of another Uruk's knee. Both went down. Boromir stood over them, stabbing the still thrashing one in the chest. I gave him a grateful glance and he nodded back.

Down the wall I heard Aragorn screaming, "Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!" I looked around to see who he needed killed, and saw a gargantuan Uruk-hai running through the ranks on the ground towards the wall. He had a wide helmet to protect him from above, and was carrying a big flaming torch. The other Uruks cheered him on. Legolas shot him in one shoulder, then again in the other, but it was too late to do much good. The runner lunged as he reached the wall, disappearing into the drain at the bottom. Soon after, there was a monstrous explosion and the wall was ripped apart, sending orcs and elves alike flying into the air.

Things took a turn for the worse after that. A unit of Uruk-hai began creeping up the causeway in standard turtle formation, with shields covering them from the front and above. "Na fennas!" Haldir shouted to his remaining archers, who turned their attention to the causeway unit. Soon after, a battering ram could be seen making its way through the ranks. Aragorn had retreated behind the deeping wall with another group of archers, who fired into the rabble coming through the breach in the wall. I watched briefly from above as he drew his sword and led a charge straight into the chasm, hacking expertly through his enemies.

Boromir still stood beside me as we tried to draw closer to Haldir, who had strayed further away in the turmoil. The same sense of overwhelming dread that had woken me that night in Lórien and led me here had surfaced again. Shouts of "Nan barad!" were echoing down the wall. I looked and saw that the gate had been breached. We were retreating to the keep. The time was nigh, as I remembered from my dream Haldir being on the wall when he met his end. I made a mad rush to reach him, but was side-swiped by an orc and knocked into the rampart. In the tussle, the orc managed to score a hit to my right side and left a decent slash oozing with blood. Boromir came to my rescue again, parrying and then stabbing the orc through the gut. As I got up from the ground, I saw Haldir checking a similar wound on himself… And an Uruk with an axe making his way towards him. As fast as I could possibly muster, ignoring the searing pain in my side, I dashed after him. Haldir turned slowly away from the approaching orc, who lifted his axe. I came at him from behind, sliding in between the Uruk and Haldir with my sword already raised in defense. There was a loud clang as metal hit metal, and I'm pretty sure I could see pure shock in his eyes as we stood face to face struggling to overpower one another, weapons raised above our heads. Fury boiled up from somewhere inside me, and I kicked him as hard as I could between his legs. He howled and dropped his axe, instinctively protecting his weakest spot. I easily stabbed him through the neck, and he fell to the ground.

Haldir looked up at me, doubled over from the pain of his wound. "Ca-Calendiel?"

I looked around for Boromir in a sudden panic, but he wasn't far. He reached us as I quickly analyzed Haldir's wound, which gushed blood. "Boromir! We need to get back to the keep! It's not looking good up here, and he needs medical attention."

"You are wounded as well, Calendiel," he said, concerned.

"I'll be alright." I threw an arm around Haldir to help support him. "We must go." We made our way down the deeping wall to the interior keep. Enemies swarmed below us on the ground. Finally we reached the stairway to the keep, climbing up to the outer circle. Boromir led us and slashed through whatever enemies we came across, though thankfully there were few up on the wall. As we crossed to the far side of the circle to the bridge connecting to the Hornburg, the gate, which looked as though it had been shored up previously, slammed open and orcs streamed through like water on rock. Our pace quickened to reach the inner fortress before we were overwhelmed. The doors were just being closed when someone spotted our trio, and they waited a moment more for the three of us to dash through. The doors were barred behind us. I gently set Haldir down on the floor to rest against the wall.


	5. The End of All Things

**CHAPTER 5**

A handful of men were left. Among them were Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and King Théoden, who argued loudly with Aragorn.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Théoden lamented.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have _died_ defending it!" Aragorn shouted, a deafening bang coming from the door. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" No one spoke. "Is there no other way?" he shouted again.

This time one of Théoden's men replied, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

Aragorn grabbed his shoulder and said, "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" The man rushed off to follow his orders.

The King surveyed the room in despair. "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

He turned to face Aragorn, who answered quietly, "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?"

"For Rohan. For your people."

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time. Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Gimli rushed off, and the last remaining horses were readied. Aragorn then noticed me and my companions and his spirits rose for a moment. "I'm so relieved to see you all alive." He gripped my shoulder, smiling. His eyes betrayed his lips.

"Must you do this?" I begged him. He looked me in the eyes and nodded gravely. My brow furrowed, and he pulled me into a desperate embrace. "Be careful, Aragorn," I muttered into his ear.

He pulled back and put both hands on either side of my face, looking me fiercely in the eyes. "I **will** see you again. I swear it." I nodded as he rushed off and leapt atop a horse beside Théoden King.

"Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn! Forth Eorlingas!" shouted Théoden as he spurred his horse on and his men opened the doors. The Horn sounded just then as they charged out of the doors, cutting through the throng. The doors were shut again behind them, leaving me standing in the middle of the hall, lost. Then I heard Boromir say something to Haldir, and remembered his wound. It seemed as good a time as any to take a better look at it, now that the immediate danger had passed, though the future was far from certain.

"Haldir, let me have a look at that cut," I said as I knelt down beside him, undoing the clasp on his cloak. He grimaced and nodded as I began to remove his armor, now dulled and full of nicks. I couldn't help but silently thank it for serving its purpose. As I worked, Boromir sat down beside me, exhausted. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "Are you hurt?"

"Not really," he said, "Just a few cuts and scrapes. You can tend to me later, it's not dire."

"Very well." I offered him a smirk, and turned my attention back to Haldir. I'd gotten down to his red leather jerkin, stained redder with blood. When it was unbuckled and removed, I was able to just lift his undertunic to get at the wound on his side. Though quite deep and long, it was still thankfully a flesh wound. I applied pressure with his cloak, making him wince. "I'm sorry, dear."

"It's alright. I'd be lying out there on the battlements if it hadn't been for you, Calendiel. It's as if you knew exactly when and where to be and at the right moment."

"Well, not _exactly_ …"

"I owe you my life," he said softly, gently clutching my arm while staring at me intensely. I met his grey-blue eyes with my own.

"That makes two of us," Boromir interjected.

"I also owe you a great debt, my friend. You led the way safely to the keep, clearing us a path."

Boromir seemed a little surprised by his uncharacteristically humble gratitude. "It was nothing, truly."

"I hope more than just we three made it out of there. I fear I may be the last of my men," said Haldir, his face full of sorrow.

"I hope so too," I agreed, checking to see if the bleeding had stopped yet. Almost. "Boromir, darling, would you fetch me materials to stitch this up?"

"Of course," he said, getting up to begin his search.

"...Darling?" Haldir repeated in Sindarin once Boromir was out of earshot. His voice was full of derision.

I shot him a look, and answered, "Not another word."

"I've lost you, haven't I?" he said sadly after a moment. I looked at him briefly but had to avert my eyes as they began to get misty. He swallowed. "He's…a good man, Calendiel. I'm sure you will be happy."

"I'm sorry…" is all I could say before my voice gave out on me. I leaned into him and he put an arm around me as I buried my face in his neck amongst his long golden hair and tears flowed down my face. "You will _always_ be my Haldir," I whispered to him. After a time, I sat back up, but not before tenderly kissing his cheekbone.

"Is everything alright?" Boromir's voice right beside me startled me, and I quickly wiped away tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine," I said with an accompanying smile. He just gave me a knowing look.

Gimli returned just then from the tower, shouting something about the Rohirrim. "Éomer and his horse-lords! They're here and overtaking the orcs! We are victorious!" There was a cheer from the few men who remained.

"It's good to hear we'll all be around to celebrate tonight," Boromir said, kneeling down next to me with a needle and bandages.

"Thank you." I got everything ready. "I'm very sorry, Haldir, but this is probably going to hurt a lot." I began to stitch him up along his ribs, as quickly and painlessly as possible. He didn't make any noise, just gritted his teeth, and kept inhaling sharply with each stitch. When I finished, I wiped away the blood and appraised my work. "Well, it will completely ruin your flawless appeal when you're not wearing a shirt, but you'll live." He laughed, and I tied a bandage around him.

"Alright, now let's have a look at you," Boromir insisted.

"I'm fine, really," I assured him.

"No objections. Let me see."

"Here? Now?" I asked, looking around the room at all the men scurrying about tending the wounded.

He nodded, and leaned me against the wall next to Haldir. "I'll block them as best I can." Reluctantly, I unfastened my outer garments and shyly lifted my undertunic, baring my stomach and the odious slash I'd earned. Haldir and Boromir made grim faces at each other. I looked down at it, still bleeding a little but with some crusty caked blood around the edges. Then I made a face. Boromir dipped some cloth in a small bowl of water and touched it to my mangled skin, trying to clean the cut.

Instantly I let out a yelp and recoiled into Haldir's shoulder. He put his arms around my chest, intermingled with my own, to help hold me still while Boromir worked. Haldir talked to me, in the common tongue so as not to offend Boromir, to keep my mind off things. "Do you remember that day when we were young and foolish, when we took off one morning for Nanduhirion, searching for adventure?"

"Yes," I said with a wistful smile.

"It was springtime and the flowering trees were all in bloom, raining down petals with every light breeze." Boromir threaded the needle, and I glanced at the cut. Now that he'd cleaned it up, it didn't look so bad. "We sat on the shores of Nen Cenedril, talking and laughing while flowers fell into our hair." Boromir began stitching, making me grimace, and Haldir tried harder to distract me. "Do you remember the bear?"

"How could I forget? That was the best part," I said through clenched teeth.

"We had strayed into a bear's den in search of mushrooms, and I thought I'd play the hero and defeat the bear to win your favor. It wasn't long before it had cast me aside and I'd dropped my sword. You rushed to my aide, picking up my sword and fending off the bear as we backed out of the cave to safety."

"It was that event that made me want to learn how to fight," I said.

"And I tried to keep you from it, wanting to be the hero to your damsel in distress. But you kept managing to save my hide time after time, always watching out for me. And this time it got you hurt. I did this. I should've known you would follow me to war."

"Haldir… I will be alright. If this is all it took to keep you alive, it's a small price." He squeezed me a little tighter as Boromir tied off his threads and wrapped some gauze around me.

"Done," he said, and Haldir released me, and Boromir pulled my tunic back down and sat against the wall on the other side of me.

"Thank you. Both of you." They nodded. "How about you, Boromir, did you really get through that fight unscathed?" I asked, kind of hoping he'd have some small scrape I could care for just to get him with his shirt off again.

"It would seem so," he said proudly with a teasing smirk. "Guess I'm just that good." Haldir and I snorted and I playfully nudged Boromir's arm. I leaned against him, and Haldir leaned on me. After a moment, Boromir said, "I hope we're drinking tonight."

"I've barely slept in the last 2 days. I might need a nap before I celebrate," I said, yawning.

* * *

When Aragorn and the others finally returned to the keep, he found us all sprawled across each other, dozing. I woke when I heard the doors open, and smiled warmly at Aragorn as he strode over to where we sat against the wall. He stood over us, laughing.

"I'd get up to greet you, but it would seem I'm trapped," I said quietly.

"No matter, we're gathering the survivors and heading back to Edoras. I'll be back for you later."


	6. Edoras

**CHAPTER 6**

As the sun set over the Golden Hall of Meduseld, the only sounds were music and laughter. Everyone had gathered in the hall for a celebratory feast, and King Théoden had spared no expense.

Aragorn sat chatting with the King's niece, whom I could plainly see from across the room was quite taken with him. I couldn't blame her for trying, but I knew it was a pointless quest.

Haldir was at a table near the barrels of ale, watching Gimli unwisely trying to out-drink Legolas. It wasn't going to happen.

Boromir sat beside me, off to the edge of the hall in the shadows. A single candle flickered on the table in front of us, casting a golden light on his features as he returned with two mugs of ale. He raised his pint to mine and said, "To victory."

"And those that have fallen," I added.

"May they find peace."

We each solemnly took a drink then, but my face scrunched up as I swallowed. "This is foul!"

He laughed. "Surely you've had ale before."

"Well, yes, but none like this."

"Don't worry, it gets better the more you drink," he said amusedly. I gave him a dubious glance and had another sip. He followed suit, drinking half his mug before setting it back on the table. I scrunched up my face again and set my drink on the table. "You are delightfully amusing," he said, resting his chin on his hand in admiration.

My face flushed and I smiled coyly. "Boromir, you always know just what to say to make me blush."

"To tell the truth, it's not all that difficult. But all I'm doing is saying what everyone with eyes already knows: You are beautiful." I smiled at him and he continued, "But what everyone doesn't know is that you are also strong and brave, and fiercely protective of those you care for." I looked deep in his emerald eyes and grinned at his evaluation of my character.

"Now you are completely flattering me, darling." I turned on the bench to face him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he shot back, also turning toward me, his voice soft and low. His eyes were glued to mine with a hungry glint shining in them as he slowly closed the space between us.

"Oh Boromir, you are so very tempting," I said alluringly, looking up through my eyelashes at him.

"So why resist?" he said, so close I could feel his breath upon my lips.

"Am I?" I could wait no longer. Every ounce of willpower vanished, and I pressed my lips to his. My head swam as he touched my neck, tracing its lines with his fingers down to my shoulders and back up again. My own hands wandered around his chest, and the side of his neck, and when at last we pulled away and opened our eyes there were matching foolish grins plastered on our faces. "Boromir…" I began in a whisper, "I tried to tell you, just before the battle started yesterday, that I had just realized in that very moment, while watching you, steadfast and brave, and I can wait no longer to tell you that, well, that...I am in love with you." His grin widened, and he responded by kissing me again, but with a renewed passion.

"As am I, love. As am I," he said at last, causing me to exhale and realize I'd been holding my breath.

"Mela nin," I said, "I go where you go. You'll never be rid of me now."

* * *

And so it went. We were together until the end of his days. Even now as I write this account, it warms my despairing heart to think of all that we shared in such a relatively short lifetime. I sail now alone to Valinor, to rejoin my kin, and hopefully reunite with a certain ever-so-slightly arrogant elf, waiting for me across the sea to the west.


End file.
